


Two is company...

by ThymeSprite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite





	1. ...three is a crowd

„It’s a surprise, Sweetheart.“, he had told her and as they were walking through Kirkwall this evening, Kate still glared at Anders, who only flashed her a grin as a response.

“You know I hate surprises.”, she muttered as they entered Hightown and Kate’s blue eyes searched the surroundings, hoping to find some sort of hint. All in vain, of course, Anders had thoroughly prepared this for sure.

“Wait and see.”, he simply whispered near her ear, which made her shiver, but so as not to lose her face, Kate bickered half-heartedly, “I hope you didn’t spend too much on it for our anniversary.”

He chuckled, his eyes glistening as he told her: “It cost me nothing…apart from, let’s say, a little effort.”

She arched an eyebrow, but knew that he would not say any more to it and so Kate kept silent in resignation. Three years working together in the clinic, one of them now as a couple and she still did not understand this man.

Smiling, he put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the centre of Hightown, seemingly only enjoying their stroll and right as she calmed down again, he knocked on a door…The front door to Garrett Hawke’s mansion, the Champion of Kirkwall. Kate stared at Anders, but he only smiled innocently, far too innocently, and then the door was opened for them: “Greetings, Master Anders. Oh, it’s a pleasure to see you, Lady Kathrynne, please come in, Messere Hawke is awaiting you upstairs.”

„Good to see you too, Bodahn.“, Anders greeted the dwarf, but Kate was dumbstruck. She only found her voice again when they were already halfway up the stairs that led to Garrett’s bedroom: “You planned this. What is it?”

“A surprise, as I said.”, Anders insisted and his hand at her lower back led her to the door that stood ajar. Kate drew a deep breath, but that did not even remotely prepare her enough. When the two of them entered the bedroom, Garrett turned around to them and smiled at her, his small, dangerous smirk which made her heartbeat quicken. Dark brown eyes met hers as he said: “Hello Kate. I’m glad you…came.”

There was a dangerous glistening in his eyes as he said this, then he exchanged a grin with Anders and offered them: “Wine?”

“Not for me, thanks.”, Anders replied and so Garrett’s eyes turned to her who barely managed to say: “Gladly.”

Again this smile, crooked and sparkling mostly in his eyes as Garrett handed her a glass with red wine, his fingers brushing over hers as he did. To clear her throat, she drank a sip, but then put the glass aside. She was too damn curious…and also excited.

“So.”, Kate spoke hoarsely, “What is this fuss all about?”

Garrett chuckled darkly, Anders laughed and as she glared at him, he answered: “We have a proposal.”

Kate’s eyes flickered from Anders to Garrett, but both just smiled until the former continued: “I know how you looked at Hawke, have seen his gaze on you. So…I thought we could spend this night together.”

Surprised, Kate stared at him, mouth agape as Garrett added: “Just the three of us.”

She had no words as Anders approached her, his hands on her hips, a smile on his face: “Come on, Sweetheart. I know you want it.”

She shivered, even more so as she felt another pair of hands on her back, Garrett’s, who then leaned down to kiss the left side of her neck just below the tips of her brown hair. Trembling with anticipation, Kate softly breathed: “I do.”

“Good.”, was all Garrett growled lowly, then he sucked on her skin and his hands moved to her front, cupped her breasts firmly and then wasted no time before he reached for the front lacing of her dress. Anders meanwhile kissed her lips, then moved to the right side of her neck and tugged her shoulders free as soon as her dress was opened. To feel Garrett’s calloused hands on her bare skin made Kate gasp, even more so as he pulled her flush against his chest and she felt his warm skin. He had shrugged off his shirt somehow.

She stopped wondering how when he continued kissing her neck and Anders pulled her dress down, going to his knees as he did and all the while admiringly gazing at her. Kate leaned back into Garrett’s embrace which made him moan as well as her, then Anders peeled of her boots.

She was stark naked between them and panted when Anders began to undress in front of her while Garrett’s hands roamed over her body until one of them remained between her legs. Kate whimpered at his touch and he chuckled, feeling the hot wetness: “Already?”

“Idiot.”, she shot back half-heartedly, savouring his touch, but Garrett forcefully turned her around with a snarl and crashed his lips to hers, growling into the kiss. He went all in, used tongue and teeth, bucked his hips against hers. Breathlessly, Kate returned the kiss and startled him by this, but he soon picked her up, her legs around his waist, and carried her to the bed.

“Oh, that’s alright, start without me!”, Anders mockingly complained and followed them. Kate was sat down at the edge of the bed and Anders crawled in behind her, hugging her while Garrett now got to his knees, stripping off his trousers in the process. And again he did not hesitate, but instead plunged down, her thighs in his firm grip that spread them while his tongue licked over her most sensitive spots.

Not knowing what to do, Kate first clutched to the sheets, but as Anders kissed her shoulder, she had a better idea, reached behind her back and wrapped her fingers around his length. He gasped, but then whispered: “Oh you minx.”

With that she felt slight electricity shoot out of his fingers, tickling her sides until he moved his hands to her breasts, fondling them gently. Kate whimpered and looked at Garrett, met his eyes and the sly glistening in them. One of his hands released her thigh and instead stroked up over her stomach, growing colder and colder as it did until she felt an almost icy touch that perked up the buds on her breasts already sensitive from Anders’ touch.

She moaned loudly and the touch of Garrett’s tongue was stronger, so he was clearly satisfied with the reaction he had won. His hand went back down, now getting warmer as he stopped the spell. His fingers lightly touched her skin already wet from his tongue and her lust and then tickled her from within as two fingers entered her with ease.

Kate gasped as her body tensed up, pure lust filling her and she reached for Anders’ hair and forced him into a kiss he gladly gave her. Panting heavily, she slumped back against him, but Anders wriggled out under her, now hovered over her as he kissed her again and stroked her breasts. Still trying to catch her breath, Kate moaned as Garrett grabbed her thighs again and then she felt him inside her.

The loud moan erupting from her throat was silenced by Anders’ kiss. She bit her lip as she felt Garrett’s strength and in contrast to it Anders’ gentle touch as he kissed her mouth, her nipples and especially as his fingers went down to her lap, softly caressing her while Garrett was so much more forceful, but both equally arousing.

She heard his breath grow heavier and knew that he was as close as she was herself. Anders lustfully kissed her lips, their tongues dancing, then he suddenly pulled back and got up from the bed. Simultaneously, Garrett’s movement stopped.

About to protest, Kate opened her eyes and was met with another devious smirk before Garrett pulled her close and stood up, their bodies still joined. She clung to his shoulders as he sat down on the edge of the bed and bounced her up and down, all the while looking her straight in the eye. The lust in his eyes, his yearning almost made her come apart in his arms, but he was a tad quicker and muffled his moan by biting her shoulder as she felt him twitch inside her. His bite hurt a bit, but it was good, so good.

Garrett leaned back on the bed until he was lying there, Kate on top of him, and he slowly pushed her hips up, gliding out of her. They both groaned at the loss of their connection, but as Garrett pulled her down in a forceful kiss, Anders took the place he had just left and Kate moaned into the kiss. Anders’ movement was different, but as wonderful and she pushed her hips back to meet him.

This broke her kiss with Garrett, but he only smirked and firmly grabbed her breasts again, rolling his fingers over her nipples while Kate met Anders’ thrusts who leaned forward and lovingly licked over her shoulders.

One of Garrett’s hands travelled down between her legs again and as he released a few bolts of electricity this time, both Kate and Anders gasped and met their release together.

She went limp between the two men and heard them both chuckle as Anders lifted her small figure up to lie her onto the bed properly. Lying on her back, satisfied and comfortably nuzzled between their warm bodies, Kate tried to catch her breath, but the only words she was able to speak came out in a gasp: “This, gentlemen, is a formidable arrangement. We should keep it up.”

“Don’t mind if I do!.”, Anders laughed looking into her eyes and Garrett firmly put an arm around her, stating: “Agreed.”


	2. Betrayal

With an exhausted sigh, Kate turned to glance over her shoulder. She was not in the least surprised to find Anders bent low over a map of the sewers he had drawn himself, one single, weakly flickering candle next to him and his face scrunched up in deep thought.

“Are you coming?”, she asked, but her words failed to elicit a reaction, any whatsoever. As they had quite often in the past days.

“Anders?”, she tried to get his attention and felt tears well up in her eyes. Kate quickly fought them back before she turned around. He had not even looked up.

“Anders!”, she demanded angrily and this time he heard her.

“Yes?”, he enquired, blinking up at her out of tired eyes. No endearing pet name, no smile, just weariness of the worst kind and utter astonishment at her impatience.

“We had something planned tonight.”, Kate muttered, almost choking on the words, “Do you remember?”

The way he directed his glance away from her and back to the map in front of him told her everything she needed to know. Yet nothing she had hoped for.

“You don’t.”, she stated and it was no question, she knew, „You don’t know that we had agreed to meet Garrett tonight.”

Anders bit his lip in shame and guilt, she had seen these emotions flicker over his face often enough, too often in fact.

“Was that tonight…?”, he asked faintly, “I’m quite in the middle of…”

“Something you cannot interrupt.”, she cut in, her voice rough and thick with disappointment, “Not even for me.”

“Kate…”, he began and even though she tried to shut him up with a harsh gesture, Anders kept speaking, “I have to keep going. The struggle of mages…”

“I know.”, she said, but she still felt a painful pang in her heart as she realised that he had not even made one step in her direction.

“Then…keep going.”, she muttered faintly and watched him turn back to the map without a second glance at her. She scoffed quietly and he did not even hear it, let alone look up to see what the matter was. Shaking her head, she gathered up her coat and called over her shoulder: “I’m going out.”

He did not even acknowledge her words in any way, but for Kate it was just as well, just what she had grown used to in the last couple of weeks. Just… that she had not gotten used to it, not really.

Carefully looking around Darktown, now even darker in the shadows of the oncoming dusk, she made her way to the steps that would lead her to Lowtown. For a fleeting moment she glanced at the door to the cellar of Garrett’s mansion, wondering whether she should simply go to him on her own.

No, she decided immediately. The nights the three of them had had together had been…interesting and arousing, but the arrangement had enclosed all three of them, Garrett, Anders and her. Without Anders, there was no place for her in that mansion.

With another heavy sigh she pulled her coat more tightly around her, but it was not the chill of the evening that made her shiver, but the sensation of feeling utterly alone. When had Anders truly held her the last time? She did not even remember.

And she was well past anger, she was just a hair’s breadth short from resigning and desperate… desperate for any sort of comfort, for a touch.

Yet, when the Hanged Man came in sight, long after she had already heard the drunkards and patrons call out for more beer and more wenches, she directed her steps past the alehouse, away from the comfort a talk with Varric could bring her, yet unsure where exactly she was headed. Or at least, she did not want to admit to herself where she wanted to go.

But it was not even necessary for her to consciously decide on her way; her feet knew their way without her conscious thought of it. So it came as no surprise to Kate when she found herself in Hightown, where Aveline’s guardsmen lighted the torches to guarantee safe passage for the nobles and it was even less of a surprise when she watched her hand knock at Garrett’s front door.

For an instant, she was filled with the irrational desire to flee, but she was stopped when the door opened.

“Lady Kathrynne!”, Bodahn called out delightedly, “It has been a long time, but it sure is good to see you. Please, do come in. What can I do for you?”

„Is…is Garrett here?“, she asked, stumbling over the words and what they meant, her mind refusing to acknowledge what she was about to do.

“Certainly.”, the dwarven servant nodded with a warm, fatherly smile, “Messere Hawke has been back from the Wounded Coast for almost a day now. Shall I announce you or do you just want to go up?”

“I…I’ll go up, don’t bother, Bodahn.”, Kate muttered absently and with every step she took she silently cursed at herself, asking herself what in the Maker’s name she was doing. Whatever it was, it certainly had nothing to do with the Maker anyway…

Her hand, shaking in her pathetic excitement, touched the handrail of the steps to the gallery, smooth and dark, very familiar by now and it made her think of Garrett. When she realised the smile on her lips, she allowed herself a short moment of guilt, but then brushed it away and entered Garrett’s bedroom as if she had all the right in the world to do so.

He turned around at the sound of the door opening and Kate’s breath almost hitched in her throat. She had not seen him for weeks, but he had lost none of his effect on her, especially as he stood there, his torso almost bare under the untied shirt and even more so his eyes. Maker damn those eyes…

“Kate.”, Garrett murmured with his dark, smooth voice and as his gaze darted past her, not seeing Anders before she closed the door behind her, his dangerous smirk graced his lips.

“You are alone.”, he noted and he sounded far too pleased for her liking, but only because the archaic triumph in his voice made her shiver with need.

“H-how are you?”, she forced herself to talk, “Have you been hurt?”

Garrett slowly raised a black eyebrow and smiled at her, his grin plain on his lips and sparkling in those deepest brown eyes as he teased, “Why, are you concerned?”

Kate fumbled for words, but gave it up with an exasperated sigh, not knowing what to say, what to think even.

“Or…”, Garrett drawled darkly, smiling, “Are you here for another reason?”

Her mouth went dry as she watched him approach her. Her gaze involuntarily dropped to his chest and when she got a hold on herself again and looked into his eyes, she saw them sparkle with mischief and triumph. Of course he had seen it.

“We had a date.”, he stated, “But I don’t see Anders around? Did he not wish to join us?”

“That’s not why I’m here.”, Kate finally managed to grind out, but in response Garrett’s smile only broadened, “Liar.”

She stiffened at the accusation and as Garrett advanced, Kate retreated, like a rabbit unsure whether to flee from the snake or to play dead.

“You missed those nights we had.”, Garrett told her and she felt a shiver run down her spine, hot and tingling, “Just as I did. Anders, on the other hand, apparently did not. What a pity. For him.”

“No…”, Kate shook her head, “That’s not…I don’t…”

“Of course you do.”, Garrett growled and advanced further, so she retreated until she was caught between him and the hard, smooth wood of the door, “Of course this is why you’re here.”

“No.”, Kate protested, but it sounded faint even to her own ears.

“Yes.”, Garrett countered and grabbed a tight hold of her wrists, pushing them roughly behind her back before he crushed his lips to hers in a harsh, almost punishing kiss. Kate stiffened, tried to wriggle away for a moment before submitting to his mouth. It was hopeless anyway.

She felt him smirk against her lips and knowing him as she did, she should have suspected mischief then and there, but she was too dazed from his kiss to think, a fact she immediately regretted.

“Let me go.”, she demanded, “That’s not…”

She stopped abruptly in mid-sentence when she realised he had bound her hands behind her back with the belt that would usually tied his shirt together. He now shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor without another glance at it and said with his dangerous smirk: “It’s exactly why you’re here. And I’ll make you say it.”

Grabbing her upper arm, he spun her around and pulled her against his chest, one hand on her throat so that she could barely breathe, the other swiftly undoing the lacing on her bodice. His breath, already coming in heavy gasps, tickled the skin of her neck and Kate shivered.

Garrett’s triumphant and dark chuckle was drowned in her gasp for breath as his hand yanked away part of her blouse and his rough, calloused hands cupped her breast. Panting she pressed against his chest and he responded with a satisfied groan as her hands, bound behind her back, landed between his legs. She could feel his length harden against her palms and Kate moaned at the memory of how hot and smooth it would feel without the annoying cloth between him and her palms, how it felt in her.

“See?”, he murmured into her ear, “You want this, you want me.”

“No…”, Kate objected weakly, but it was such a faint protest it only made Garrett laugh.

“Really?”, he chuckled, “Let’s see.”

With that, his hand left her chest to rest on the joining of her thighs and he pulled her flush against his body, pressing her hands against his crotch. His hardness throbbed beneath her palms and Kate bit her lip not to let him know how much this made her tremble with need, but she could no longer withhold her moan when he thrust his hips against her backside, making her hands feel his arousal. With a gasp she curled her fingers, tightened them to accommodate his length even though she wanted it somewhere else. Yet she would never say so, she would not say a word.

When his hand yanked open the lacing on her pants and without any hesitation found its way inside her smallclothes she could not help but gasp just one word: “Garrett…!”

Again he chuckled against her skin and teased her, both with his fingers in the hot wetness between her thighs and with his words: “Tell me again how you don’t want me. Your cunt certainly does.”

Kate took a deep breath to counter that, but she had no words when his hand delved deeper and one finger slid effortlessly into her, soon followed by another. Hearing Garrett chuckle in triumph made her furious so she responded with what she could; Kate clenched her fists, enclosing his erect length in a hard grip.

He winced in pain, but then laughed and lustily bit her earlobe before whispering: “Oh, so now we’re playing dirty? It takes two to play and you’re gonna lose, love.”

And to make a point, he tightly pinched the most sensitive part of her, making her cry out in pain, partly, but mostly in a wave of lust and greed she had not known for weeks. For far too long.

“Really?”, Kate panted, “I just might surprise you. Try me.”

With that, she tightened her hold on his cock and made him groan as her fingers roamed as far she her ties allowed them.

“You…!”, Garrett growled accusatorily, but thought better of it and finished his words with a harsh kiss instead while his hand parted her folds once again and dove deeper, ever deeper with each thrust of his fingers. His other hand left her throat to touch her breasts, pinch her nipples and all the while his mouth was on her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, biting.

Kate’s breath was past laboured, she was merely gasping for air and trembling from head to toe, her hips moving against Garrett’s hand on their own accord, her chest heaving and pressing against his palm.

“Say it.”, Garrett demanded and as Kate shook her head, his rough caresses slowed down. She whimpered in anger, yet it only made him chuckle as his hand drew lazy circles between her legs, still arousing yet so, so much less than before.

“Say it.”, he demanded again, his fingers going ever slower, “Or I will stop this. Seeing that you don’t even want it…”

“That’s…” …torture, Kate thought and pressed against Garrett’s hands, but they had now stopped their movement entirely. She intensified her strokes and her hold on his length and it won her a deep growl, but nothing more. He was solid as a rock, stubborn as ever.

Slumping against him in defeat, Kate knew she would be ready to do almost anything just to be allowed to come. It was pathetic, but it was true. So she turned her face until she could look into his eyes, however, as she saw the anticipation, the hunger in them, her dread of humiliation was gone. This was no game anymore.

She gave his erect length an almost gentle touch, so different from the ones before, looked Garrett straight in the eye and whispered softly: “Take me.”

With a satisfied groan, Garrett crashed his lips to hers, but withdrew his hands. It took Kate a startled, disoriented moment to realise that he had freed her wrists, but he did not give her any time to recuperate. Instead, he impatiently, almost brutally yanked her clothes off, not even giving her the chance to turn around to him.

When he dragged her over to the bed, Kate stumbled in the legs of her trousers and barely managed to kick them off, however, her boots stayed on her feet.

“Garrett…”, she gasped, unsure what he was doing, yet still excited, far more than she cared to admit. He gave her a shove that made her stumble onto the bed and as she crouched there on her knees, Garrett pulled her boots off her feet and crawled onto the bed behind her.

“Oh…”, was all Kate managed to say in anticipation before she felt Garrett enter her and her meek sound of surprise was drawn out to a long and deep moan. His hands were on her hips, pulling her back against him, making her meet his every thrust with equal force, equal arousal. She would not last long, she knew it, she was too thirsty for his touch, the lust they shared.

When Kate trembled, knowing she would soon reach her peak, Garrett slowed down again. Hissing in anger and disappointment, Kate wanted to turn around to him, but he stopped her, silenced her before she had even spoken one word with something she had not expected, not from him: A gentle kiss on her shoulder, nothing more than a brushing of his lips against her skin.

Startled beyond belief, Kate simply followed his lead as Garrett eased her down onto the bed, careful not to smother her with his weight. Ever so gently, more so than she had ever thought him capable of, Garrett took her hands in his, entwined their fingers and placed another tender kiss on the corner of her mouth before he resumed his movement in her. But it was…different. Slow, gentle. And infinitely better.

Gasping for breath in a futile struggle for control, she tightened her fingers around Garrett’s and trembled under him, even more so as she felt his breath tickle her neck when he whispered into her ear: “Kate… strong, beautiful Kate…”

Whatever it was, this new side to him or simply his voice, his touch or all of it combined, it made her come undone in his arms, powerless against the moan that escaped her throat. Garrett followed her immediately, his laboured breath warming her shoulder and his heart thumping vividly against her back.

He mumbled incomprehensible, yet sweet nothings against her skin, then sealed those words with a kiss before he slowly withdrew and lay down next to Kate, his fingers drawing patterns on her heated back.

“I’m glad you came.”, Garrett murmured drowsily and stroked her hair back, then burst out laughing and corrected, “I’m glad you came to me today, I…”

She did not allow him to finish his sentence. Instead, Kate gave a violent start and dashed off the bed.

“Kate…?”, Garrett stuttered, but barely managed to sit up before she was already pulling on her trousers again.

“Kate, what’s up?”, he demanded to know, but all she gave him was an impatient gesture. She had no words, could not say anything as she was much too confused. What in blazes had they done? What had she done, allowed him to do?

Shaking her head violently and already feeling tears well up in her eyes, Kate put on her shirt again and was already in her boots when Garrett got up.

“Kate!”, he tried to hold her back, but she was on her way out. Her hand on the doorknob, Garrett roughly pulled her back, grabbing her arm with such force that her tears started to flow.

“Hey, love.”, he murmured reassuringly and loosened his grip, wiped away her tears with strong, yet gentle fingers and asked in concern, “What is wrong?”

“All of this!”, Kate cried and pushed him away still naked, “This should never have happened…”

“Oh it should have!”, Garrett angrily shot back, “It had to happen! Something had to open your eyes, love.”

“Stop calling me that!”, she yelled at him, but Garrett shook his head, his fury obvious in his eyes, glistening like dark coals now, “Why should I? Because Anders doesn’t give you such endearing names anymore? Yes, I noticed!”

“This… it should not have happened…”, Kate repeated meekly and Garrett scoffed, “It had to happen, love, it was inevitable.”

Her tears now flowed freely the more she realised what she had done; she had betrayed Anders, cheated on him.

“He does not deserve you.”, Garrett murmured and she felt more than saw him approach her again, but she fled.

He did not follow her, yet Kate felt the stare of his eyes in her back long after she had left the mansion.

It was a beautiful night out there, but she had no eyes for it, she did barely see it through the veil of her tears, yet she kept running, running away from him, from what they had done…but most of all from herself, knowing full well that she would never be able to escape herself.

After she had wandered through nightly Kirkwall, magically undisturbed by any of the roaming bands of misfits, she found herself in front of the Hanged Man and hysterical laughter bubbled up in her throat. Why not?

With a deep sigh she entered the alehouse and steered her way blindly up to Varric’s room, hoping he would listen as he had so many times before, hoping that she would be able to tell him without dying of shame.

When she entered his room, the dwarf immediately looked up from the parchment he was writing on. The fact that he looked up when Anders had not done so in weeks made Kate cry all over again.

“Hey, what brings you… Andraste’s tits, what happened?”

Kate was almost not able to say a single word as Varric held her hand, pulling her down onto a chair next to his, concern and affection in his eyes that had been absent from Anders’ eyes for so long. Garrett was right, that was the worst part of it all.

“I fucked up, Varric.”, she whispered hoarsely as the dwarf patted her trembling hand, “I fucked up big time.”


End file.
